Captured Hearts
by Broken in silence
Summary: Everything is changed and nothing will ever be the Same... sequel to when did it change
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing everything belongs to the CW and L.J Smith**_

_First let me say that I appreciate everyone who enjoys my stories, and for sticking by me... I had to take quick break to clear my head out because when I first published " when did it change" I had to deal with some personal grief but instead of dealing with it I through my self straight into writing to take my mind off it... and I thought you guys deserved an explanation about why I ended the story so soon..._

_This picks up a month after Bonnie left every one… this chapter will bring about some short reveals just to kick things off….. its short but the chapters will get longer I just wanted to get the sequel started... I figured I just jump right to it considering I still haven't finished my other story yet._

_**Chapter- Unholy Matrimony**_

Klaus spun Bonnie around the tight red dress exposing every curve of body enticing him as he yanked her back into him intensely his sinewy frame up against hers as they waltzed around the burning red room, sweat dripped from her forehead as she looked at him hate vibrating from every inch of her, she hated him and loved it, some might say he loved her, Klaus and Bonnie danced around each other the electrical hatred spinning in the room was intoxicating; Klaus loved that she had forbidden herself from him that only made him want what he couldn't have and that was her.

"Why so glum? Don't you enjoy our little rendezvous" Klaus frowned looking at her as if he actually cared. "No! I don't Am a human being not some play toy, you can pull out whenever you get bored" she spoke fiercely and full of passion. Klaus could barely contain himself or the smile cracking his face.

"I could drain you dry, right now and end all your misery" Klaus patted his finger on her bottom lip. "And I can kill you, before you even got the chance" Bonnie said her words vivacious and feisty. "I know, but that's not gonna stop our unholy bliss" Klaus chuckled pompously exhaling laying his chin at the nape of her neck swirling their bodies together.

Bonnie closed her eyes picturing herself in the arms of another her mind was sometimes her only safe place, but Klaus sometimes invaded that too he was slowly ingratiating himself in her subconscious he wanted to be a part of her but she was fighting him every step of the way.

"I know you hate me, but I find you absolutely fascinating" his voice was flirtatious as he played his fingers in her soft curls. Leaning back he gazed into those glimmering Jade green marbles to take in her expression.

"Well, I find you disturbing and sick" Bonnie spite back trying to yank away as she studied his cold red eyes which seemed to show some expression of hurt. "Good, because I'd be worried if you felt indifference for me" He released her laughing boldly.

Bonnie turned walking out of the candlelit room quickly she couldn't stand the sight of him or having to spend one more second in his presence. Klaus watched her flea from his eyes view slouching down in his antique chair, he was disturbed at how much she was affecting his emotions he had long forgotten what it was like to feel human emotions but it was impossible whenever he looked at the fragile young witch.

"Sir" The pale thin male interrupted Klaus primitive thoughts about the young witch. "What is it?" his response was impatient and angered at the interruption."I have a message from the society" the man was afraid to move as he patiently waited for his cue from Klaus. "What does it say?" Klaus covered a hand over his mouth. "They are pleased with your plan" Klaus shoos the mad off not particularly caring if the vampire society was happy.

Bonnie sat alone in the room that was hers but she would never stack claim to it this isn't where she belonged and although the room was lavish and Klaus had specially designed it for her, and in his own sick perverse way he wanted her to feel comfortable because he had planned for her to there with him for a while.

* * *

Bonnie laid there thinking of all the ways she would escape and be free but at what cost would she risk all the ones she loves, just to be rid of Klaus, every day was a struggle to not end Klaus undead ass once and for all.

The knock on the door breaks her thoughts of murdering Klaus freeze momentarily. Rising swiftly from the bed Bonnie sees a pale hand dangling a dozen red roses. "For you" Klaus holds the roses out for her to grab them "go on take them, I know red roses are your favorites" Bonnie didn't move one inch so he places them down on the small table.

"Why, are you being so nice to me?" Bonnie doesn't know why she even cares what his motives are because she knows full well he only intends to use her. "Because, I want to be" and for the first time Bonnie saw something else behind that smug creepy exterior but she couldn't exactly be sure.

Klaus turned to leave and Bonnie quickly shut the door behind him locking it, she didn't know what scared her more the thought that maybe Klaus wasn't as bad as he seemed or that he wanted something more from her something that she just couldn't give she wasn't willing to give.

* * *

Damon paces back and forth through the pallor he's reading some ancient book rambling to himself. "What does it say about Klaus?" Stefan eyes follow Damon's swift figure back and forth across the room. Damon furrows his brow stopping. "He's ancient and there's a bunch of blah, blah, about how he's powerful and more blah, blah" he throws the back across the room.

"So another dead end" Stefan shook his head he felt like putting his fist right through the French doors. Damon feels His whole body ache incompleteness accompanied him everywhere and coming up with dead leads only further brought him into despair.

"The search is going that well huh?" Elena blurted out almost sarcastic seeing the hopeless looks spread across both Salvatore brothers gorgeous features. "Well you guys can't give up" Elena prepared to give them a pep talk. "Save it because I will never stop looking for her" Damon brushed past Elena eager and determined to find his witch and ripping Klaus apart piece by piece.

Elena placed her hand on Stefan's shoulder who was all kinds of extra broody. "Talk to me Stefan" Stefan lets out a frustrated sigh. "I hate not being able to find her, what if something happens to her before, I to get her" Stefan speaks so freely that he doesn't realize what he's saying. "Don't you mean we… when we you and Damon find her" she looks at Stefan's soft features as realization comes over him.

"You have feelings for Bonnie, don't you?" she says it like she already knows. Stefan crocks his head to the side brooding his brow no longer able to deny that his feelings for the beautiful witch, have gotten out of hand and they took him by surprise." I don't wanna lie, but am not entirely sure of what I feel for her" Stefan hears Damon leave. "I have to go" Stefan rushes off before Elena gets the dumbfounded look off her face.

_

* * *

_

its been nearly a week since Stefan dropped the bombshell of all bombshells on Elena, she saw things clearly now Stefan was slowly pulling away from her, she plays back all the little glances and smiles Stefan gave Bonnie. "how could she be so stupid and selfish" Elena slaps her palm to her forehead and thinks maybe she deserves this maybe she deserves for her boyfriend to have feelings for someone else it wasn't exactly like she didn't behave like a jealous girlfriend when Damon started showing interest in Bonnie and Stefan was nothing but understanding but would Elena be could she be.

Elena jumps to her feet as Damon and Stefan throw some scraggly little thing down on to it's knees, the only thing more noticeable on the thing besides its smell was its dreaded yellow and black stained teeth. "start talking or gonna rip your fucking heart out". Damon placed his hand on the small trolls chest. "alright, I'll tell you" the troll coward in fear keeping his eyes on Damon's vampire piercing eyes. "theres been news of the unholy Union of a vampire and a witch, that's all I know I swear" Damon fell back onto his butt he looked like he'd been hit by a freight-train.

"what does that mean?" Elena knew exactly what it meant but she couldn't believe it and neither could Stefan who said nothing. "I don't believe it, I want accept it" Damon's ears felt deceived and he wanted nothing more than for the troll to take it all back so that he could still feel that certainty that she was his and only his and he wanted for things to not be this fucked up...

_**Authors Note: This sequel is going to change everything and in big ways it's going to focus a lot on K/B/D/S…. Klaus is a bad guy but he's gonna stick around for a while… so if you're interested stick around see how it all plays out…**_

_**Question is this off to a good? I have a tendency to over critic why work...and I end up scrapping a bounce stuff**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

A/N: It's a short Chapter but it reveals a little bit… I'm like the most confusing person to ever write … I don't know up from down most days… so thanks to those who are being patient and I must warn school is close at hand so I'm trying to write chapters for all my stories….

_**Chapters 2- **_**_Never_**_** say never **_

Damon lays in bed drinking copiously since hearing that the little witch, his witch was officially off the market; Stefan walks around like it was his girlfriend that's missing and married to someone else…..

"Damon, get up… Now Damon" Stefan pushed and prodded at Damon. Who was drowning in his own miserable self pity. "I can't, I haven't finished my drink" Damon held his glass up toasting Stefan, gulping it down.

"We don't have time for this; you need to get your head on straight so we can bring Bonnie home" Stefan was quickly losing patience's with the older Salvatore. "This isn't helping Bonnie" Stefan sounded aggressive yanking Damon off the bed.

"We can't help her, because she chose to leave" Damon roared pushing Stefan out of his face. "I'm pretty sure; she didn't have in a choice in the matter" Stefan pushes Damon Back knocking the drunk Vampire down.

"She did have a choice she should've said something to me, she knows I would do anything for her" Damon furrowed his brow. "Then get off your ass and help" Stefan yanked the bottle from Damon who had pity and murder spewing on his face.

"No because, she took what we had, and she minimized it and she made it small… the day she decided to leave and do everything herself" Damon's words were wrapped in anger but mostly sorrow.

"Fine, enjoy your pity party, I'll find Bonnie myself" Stefan slammed the door behind him, as Damon throws his glass at the door because he knows he's being a stubborn fucking idiot but when Damon's hurt he's no use to anybody not even himself.

* * *

Stefan goes from place to place looking for anybody who can help locate the mysterious Klaus, and night after night he comes home Angier than when left, and Elena can't help but think of what this means for her and Stefan's relationship and some small part of her wishes for Bonnie to come home and then she fights with the part of herself that is selfish and that part only wants for Stefan or even Damon to pay some sort of attention to her, Elena knows nothing about being the other women.

"Did you find anything" Elena asks Stefan. Who sighs "No" Stefan answer's in his most gruff tone exasperated. Elena hugs Stefan who resists the hug at first, but he eventually allows himself to take comfort in Elena and remember that he loves her. "And Damon" Elena asks Stefan who pulls back looking at her unsure of to say. "I'm just peachy Elena, but our focus should really but on Bonnie"

It's been a month and two weeks and Damon, hasn't once looked Elena in the face he can't bring himself to be reminded of Katherine because than Elena should really to start to fear for her life ,because Damon wouldn't be able to hold off the monster that hates every part of Katherine.

"I know who Klaus is" Stefan is in front of Damon within seconds, "who?" Stefan crosses his arms anxious, "he was Katherine's sire" Damon watches as Stefan's brow goes from confusion to realization.

"You don't think Katherine, told Klaus who Bonnie was do you?" Stefan looks at Damon, whose tortured features betray the answer before his month does.

"Katherine was closer to Emily than anyone, so I wouldn't put it past Katherine, to keep tabs on Emily I think she kept close watch on the Bennett women because Katherine was obsessed with power and who better to mold and control then the most powerful being of us all…" Damon paused for a moment,

"I'll be back" Damon sped off before Stefan could question him further. And for the first time in a while Elena saw hope pull back into Stefan dazzling Green pearls that were often sad and worried. "Where do you think he's going?" Stefan face had a faint smile. "I don't know, but where ever he goes I hope it gets us one step closer to Bonnie" Stefan hugged Elena but not for comfort but because the thoughts of finally finding Bonnie made him happy.

* * *

Bonnie watched Klaus as he drained the life from some poor innocent boy, Bonnie was disgusted by his lack for human life, yet he wanted her to see something good beyond his despicable demeanor.

"Are you not going to eat, my dear" Klaus let the poor boys body thud to the ground like paperweight. "I've lost my appetite" Bonnie pushed her plate away disgusted. "Fine, we need to discuss our marriage" Klaus smiled pleased with just stacking claim to her.

"It means nothing, end of discussion" Bonnie shrugged Dismissive of Klaus. "You couldn't be more wrong, our marriage is the talk of the town… you should feel proud many women would love to be in a unholy union with me" Klaus was very arrogant in words as he glared at her Klaus was very attractive he had dark wavy hair with hazel eyes that is of course when they didn't glow that devil red.

"Then go marry, one of them get the hell out of my life" Bonnie gripped her chair pushing down the overwhelming feeling of power catching her off guard. "I like to think that you married me, because you couldn't resist and that we have so much to do still" Klaus had a twinkle in his eye as he smiled at her.

"oh, well I like to think of it as ,you threatened to kill everyone I love, if I didn't marry you… so what more do you want from me" Bonnie stared at Klaus who was absolutely handsome for someone nearly four hundred years old. Klaus stepped closer to Bonnie swiftly reaching to caress her cheek but he stops himself laughing.

"I want us to create something beautiful together" he stared down on Bonnie whose features played like twenty different emotions at once. "You're out of your fucking mind, if think that's ever gonna happen… that's never gonna happen" Bonnie took a seat looking down at the ring on her finger.

"You know what they say never say never, at least that I what hear they say… but the simple fact is you don't really have a choice in the matter, it's your wifely duty to provide me with you" Klaus turned back to face Bonnie with a smug smile on his face.

"I'd rather die, than touch you in that why?" her face was full of distress and loathing as she watched Klaus circle around her like prey. "Sweet, sweet Bonnie I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to willingly" he seeped his fingers through her hair.

"Did you seriously just say that to me, you forced me to marry you" Bonnie slapped his hand away. Klaus growled as he grabbed her by the throat pulling her inches away from his mouth. "Semantics, besides I'm patient…because one way or another I'll get what I want" Klaus released her lingering his fingers down her neck.

"And if I still refuse" Bonnie closed her eyes shoving down the massive lump in her throat. "Then your father and every insignificant person you care about will suffer" Klaus calmly said poignantly caressing her buttery caramel shoulder.

Bonnie steps away from his touch. "Don't you ever touch me, especially if you want to keep a certain part of your anatomy" Bonnie Had a knife against Klaus lower half, who smiled intrigued at how ballsy she was, Bonnie throw the knife down leaving Klaus standing there…..

_**I know its short but, I have like two other stories I'm writing Chapters for, I should have other chapters up later this week… I hope but I'm preparing for back to school.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_A/N- I've neglectful of story…so here is an update and I'll explain in the next chappie, what's really going on._

_**Chapter- Lying**_

"I know I haven't done this in awhile, but I need you now, I need you help me" Damon was on his knees in a chapel praying for hundred and forty-five years he avoided churches and God all together he each held no use for him; but with Bonnie gone he needed hope again.

A light flashes and he's not alone anymore, someone's with him but they are unseen in the shadows.

"Show yourself now"

"Clam down Mr. Salvatore, I'm here to help you" The older woman with silver makes herself seen. Damon looks at her like she's trash on the bottom of his shoe but that's how he looked at most people these days.

"And who the fuck, are you?" The woman smiles his reputation does precede him.

"I'm the answer to your prayer, I can help you get the witch back...But we have to move quickly because the longer she stays with Klaus the less likely she'll be same person you knew"

Damon tilts his squinting. "What are you saying that he can turn evil?" The silver haired woman sits.

"There are two sides to everything; the witch is young and inexperienced with her powers, powers of which she knows little about how they work, where they come from, what she is truly capable of"

"I already know the story she's the bringer of death to all supernatural's, blah, blah," the woman scolds Damon with her eyes irritated by him.

"Not Blah, Blah, it's only if she chooses to use her powers that way… do fully understand the repercussions of someone like her in the wrong hands could mean for the world"

"No, what you don't fully understand is that I don't give a shit about the world, I only care about her"

"Then we better save her before, it's to late for her" Damon sees the look that this woman is willing to kill Bonnie, and anybody else if they get in her.

"Don't threaten her, because it will be last thing you do"

Damon gestures to walk away. "By the way my name is Hilda" Damon looks her up and down her. "By the way I don't give a shit"

Hilda rolls her eyes. "You should probably watch your mouth, Have you forgotten were in a church" Damon laughs. "What's he gonna do, strike me dead" Damon says smirking winking at her.

Hilda follows after the vampire who was in a rush to use her and get to the witch who obviously in serious need of his saving now more than ever, because if she's right Klaus want kill Bonnie he'll mold her and change who she is and Damon can't let that happen.

* * *

Stefan and Elena wait at the manor for Damon to return, Elena watches Stefan he's been different, they've been different she knows that he loves her but it's not the same his feelings aren't all for her; he's sharing his self emotionally with another and worst of all its Bonnie of the people when did it happen, when was the moment Stefan, went from being completely in love her to having these underdeveloped feelings for her best friend feelings he's trying so hard to suppress but can't.

"Do you have feelings for Bonnie that go beyond friendship?" Elena can't herself she's no longer able to avoid the topic or saying the words out loud anymore.

Stefan stops pacing to stare at her not sure how he wants to answer. "What?" Elena stands exhaling. "You heard me and please Stefan, don't lie" Stefan ponders sparing her feelings but did she spare his feelings when she was so clearly jealous of Damon pursing Bonnie while he just grinned and bared it like the good little Vampire.

"Maybe, I really, really care about her… maybe it's just like how you care about Damon" Stefan shrugs.

Because she has no reason to question his feelings for Bonnie when she constantly claims that she doesn't have any feelings for Damon when her actions were saying the exact opposite.

Elena turns away from him with tears in her eyes she now knows exactly what he meant and feels like now for Stefan to have seen her all railed up ;especially when it comes to her and Damon and how she acted when Damon and Bonnie started this relationship sort to speak.

"I'm sorry, if this hurts you but I gonna do whatever it takes to bring her home"

Elena wants to scream at Stefan for daring to even feel that way about Bonnie, but right does she have to be mad at him for that. Elena turns to say something but Damon walks in.

* * *

Damon sees that he walked in on something but he doesn't care. "Stelena, this is Hilda she's a witch and she is gonna lead us to Bonnie"

"Can we trust her" Stefan asks suspicious. "No, but we need her"

"Should I be offended?"

"I wouldn't care if you were; I don't trust anybody…besides Stefan but doesn't trust me"

"Can I trust you Damon?"

"No" Damon shakes his head. "But enough about us, how do we find Klaus, so I can kill him"

"It's not going to be that easy to kill him; he's older than the both of you"

"Listen to me tilda… nothing is going to stop me from ripping his miserable heart out"

Hilda scrunches her face annoyed. "It's Hilda" Damon blinks rapidly. "Didn't I say that?" Damon shrugs nonchalant.

"Listen I have a plan, but we have to follow it exactly"

Elena screams in pain falling to her knees, Stefan goes to but he soon succumbs to the pain as well followed by Damon and Hilda all on their knees hollering in pain. All shock at the person whose causing the pain.

* * *

"Hey, miss me" Bonnie smiles at them as they lay spread out on the floor.

"Here you'll all are looking for me" Klaus stepped into the room grabbing Bonnie's hand sweetly.

Damon even in pain got up charging for klaus who quickly knocks him back ready to kill him.

"Don't" Klaus stops looking at Bonnie suspicious. "Don't kill him just yet" Klaus throw Damon back distrusting of his beloved wife but he'll listen.

"Bonnie, what are doing?" Stefan held onto his head. "What I have too" Bonnie pouted at Stefan, he saw an indescribable look in her green eyes.

"Why are you doing" Elena was practically convulsing the pain Bonnie was hurt her far more because she was human.

"That's easy to answer, none of you mean anything to me really, and why do you think I willing went with Klaus, he made me see the other side of things and I prefer his way"

"You're not evil Bonnie, this isn't you" Damon finally spoke.

"That's where you're wrong I've finally expected who I really I'm… I could kill you right now and not feel anything" Bonnie licked her lips smiling at his hurt features. "He's opened my eyes to the dark side of things… something you couldn't do"

"Then kill me, kill us Bonnie" Damon challenged her.

"Don't tempt me"

Damon scoffed. "Just what I thought, you don't have the balls to kill us"

Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat. "You have no idea, what my lovely wife has the balls to do"

Damon stared down Bonnie ignoring Klaus. "Do you want to kill me, than let go and embrace what you are capable of kill me" Damon yelled angry.

"I say you give what he's asking for"

Bonnie looked hesitant. "But" Klaus looked at her sharply. "No buts, unless you've been lying to me I'll just have to kill him myself"

Bonnie took Damon by the head. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Damon collapses to the ground. "He's dead, let's go"

Klaus looked around at the rest of them. "What about them?" Bonnie exhaled. "what about them, there nothing, leave em'" Bonnie took Klaus hand and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter- Unknown truths_**

Bonnie caresses her hand across his cheek, she's missed the touch of his skin against hers the tingling that every inch of her body gets when they met flesh to flesh… Opening his eyes Damon has the most awe struck look on his features, his glassy eyes, the dullness that had illuminated them gone with one look at her. So he does the thing he's been waiting do since the moment she walked through the door…

Damon caresses her cheeks brushing the hair from her face, unsure if she was real, he had to be dreaming he new this for sure, placing his hands to her face he breaths a sigh of relief.

"What happened?"

Bonnie sighs. "Listen! we don't have much time"

"Make time, what is this?"

"I put you into a coma, so that I could tell you that... I'm okay, and I need you stop looking for me or Klaus will know that I tricked him by pretending to kill you...promise me"

"No, I will never stop looking for you"

"Well, you have too or what I'm doing will all be for nothing"

"Why'd you leave with him?" Damon yells cutting her off.

"I had no choice, I'm with him to protect you, all of you" She raises her voice back. Damon looks hurt that she would choose to leave with Klaus than let him help her. Even if it is to save his life, his life of all lives became something worth saving to her. " I don't need you to protect me"

"Then you don't get, I would do anything to make sure you stay alive"

"I would do the same"

"I know, but I will never let you risk it, Damon…I didn't think it was possible but I love you, more than my own life"

Damon feels this larch in his throat, he never knew someone could love him so much.

"Bonnie" She places her finger to his lips because whatever he says, will break her inside out, because she must stay with Klaus and if Damon declares any undying love for her she will crumble and fall apart and return to him, and Klaus would destroy everything she loves. Bonnie gets this look of distress in her eyes,

"What's wrong ,what is it?" Damon sees the ring on her finger.

"Its Klaus, I have to go ,I can't stay here much longer"

"What does Klaus want from you?, besides the obvious" Damon rolls his eyes at the ring, Bonnie wonders if she should tell him. But its not like he can stop it if she does.

"He wants to turn me…and more" Her eyes turn a shade darker as she speaks and thinks of the things Klaus wants from her.

"What does that mean" Damon grips her arms. "It means, exactly what it sounds like" Damon tightens his jaw. "If he touches you, I'll kill em'"

Bonnie puts her hand on his chest. "That's sweet, but You'd have to find him first" Bonnie scoffs amazed at her own sarcasm for the things Klaus wants. "I miss you, please don't do this"

"I love you" Bonnie leans in to kiss Damon, her lips graze his before she's face to face with Klaus.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Klaus has his hand to her face caressing her cheeks and hair, concern dripping from those red eyes, that blazed like copper when he's anywhere near her.

"I'm fine" Bonnie shrugs away from his caress. Klaus takes note standing. "Good…you should eat then, get your strength up" Klaus turns to his henchman "Make sure she eats…Keep an eye on her, if anything happens to her so help me, I will kill every last one of you, Understand me"

"Hey, don't use me as excuse to murder, I'm fine"

"I was really, wor- concerned, you've become important to me beyond our deal" Klaus gets this look of hope that she may feel the same, after all this time together.

"If you expect me too say the same, you'll be disappointed"

Klaus swallows ,but she can tell he's seething underneath but is keeping his cool, which baffles her because Klaus is ruthless expect when it comes to her and she didn't like it, she wanted Klaus to get angry with her she hated that he had the nerve to care about her at all. "That does disappoint me, but as you know, I've waited along time for you..." Klaus stops mid-sentence. "What do mean!, you've waited for me?"

"What would you like to eat?"

"I want you, to answer the question"

"All in do time" Klaus touches her cheek existing the room. "Waited for me, for what?" Bonnie yells at the door.

* * *

The Salvatore Manor, Stefan waits anxiously by Damon's bed, he's been out of it since Bonnie and Klaus showed up, Stefan makes sure Elena stays away for the moment considering Klaus clearly is stronger than them he can't risk her getting hurt, and he doesn't trust Hilda as far as he could throw her, there was something off about her sudden appearance which worried stefan and annoyed Damon… Stefan folds his arms turning to face the window, when he hears a groan, Damon awakens and his head is pounding, he feels like somebody is dragging needles across his brain and eyelids,

"Oh, thank God, we thought she really killed you, for a moment"

"How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks"

Damon Hopes out of the bed quickly, "I have to find Bonnie"

"No, you need to tell us ,what happened while you were out"

Damon wipes his head around to see Hilda "Tabitha, your still here, I could of sworn Klaus killed you"

"Nope, your stuck with me"

"Yippee" Damon smirks sarcastically annoyed and he's only been up a few minutes. "I would love to tell you all about the erotic dreams, I had while I was out, but I have to find My witch"

"She's not going to be your witch anymore ,if Klaus gets what he wants from her"

Damon steps closer to Hilda realizing she knows more than she's saying. "You know what he wants!, and why it has to be Bonnie,don't you?"

Stefan wipes his attention to Hilda. "What is it, you have to tell us, so that we can save her"

"I don't have to do anything"

"You said you were here to help"

"NO! stef, she was just here to find out what we knew" Damon grabs Hilda by the throat choking her. "You never intended to help us, did you" Damon eyes turn red and black as he chokes Hilda, she crumbles him with one twitch of her finger.

"Never touch me again, I came here to do what I had too, to better understand what the Bennett witch Is mixed up in"

"So, now what?" Stefan asks placing himself in front of Hilda and Damon, because given another chance Damon will kill her. "Now, I can go"

"Your seriously not going to help us"

"Screw her Stefan, we don't need her" Damon says pouring the bourbon next to bed down his throat.

"How right you are Mr. Salvatore, your going to need God, not that he'll be listening to the likes of you" and with that Hilda leaves just like she came unseen.

"What the hell is going on, what don't we know?"

"I don't really care Stefan, all I know for sure is that Bonnie needs me, I'm going after her"

"She warned you to stay away didn't she?"

"Of course she did"

"But your not going to listen, are you?"

Damon smirks. "Of course not"

* * *

Klaus leaves and Bonnie sits there on the bed tears in her eyes, shattered and emotionally broken, closing her eyes she lets the single tear glide down that cinnamon cheek…. Opening her door once more Klaus hands her a single red rose. "You did ...the right thing" Klaus smiles as he caresses his fingers down her cheek and across her lips, while Bonnie just sits there …...


End file.
